Thank You For Loving Me
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: Ele não tem saída, a não ser amá-la... isso se ele der o braço a torcer e admitir que pode fazê-lo... Essa é a parte dificil!
1. Chapter 1

**Ehhh, ideia pra Yuyu Hakusho veio então e não podia ser diferente! Meu Hiei *-* Era só CDZ, CDZ x.x"**

**Kanon: Peraí! Não era eu o seu favorito?**

**Você ta categoria errada! x3**

**Kanon: Ah! o.õ desculpe... u.u**

**Bem... vamos à fic... **

* * *

Não havia mais o que fazer, era apenas o Patrulheiro do Makai responsável por devolver os humanos ao seu lugar. Era muito importante o que fazia mas já estava ficando monótono. Não que ele se importasse realmente com a monotonia, era algo com o que convivia naturalmente desde que se viu obrigado a auxiliar um 'humano' em missões a fim de não permanecer preso.

Pensando bem... tudo valeu a pena. Ao menos vivia melhor que antes e nem precisava cometer crimes, embora as vezes sentisse falta. Mas não, apesar de tamanha evolução não tinha mais porque fazer essas coisas.

Muitas vezes aproveitava o tempo e saía a passear pelo Ningenkai. Sua irmã, Yukina, a quem nunca permitiria que soubesse quem era, vivia ali, em Tóquio mesmo desfrutando de amizades que havia feito como Botan, Shizuru e Keiko. Mas ele mesmo confiando que ela era bem cuidada pelas amigas não podia deixar de vigiá-la e observá-la mesmo à distância. Para ele aquilo era o bastante.

-Poderia se aproximar de vez em quando e falar com ela...

Hiei nada responde, permanece parado sobre uma árvore observando Yukina colher flores.

-Não acha que ela pode até sentir sua falta?

Isso foi o bastante pra provocar uma reação mesmo que simples de Hiei, que virou somente o rosto tentando olhar para trás em direção ao amigo.

-Não seja idiota, Kurama!

-Idiota por quê? Você a ajudou tantas vezes... se mostrou preocupado com ela... Do modo como ela tem um coração mole deve se preocupar com você também!

-Hunf! Ela nem lembra que existo e é melhor que seja assim!

-Eu não faria como você...

-Eu não sou você!

-Tem razão... –pulando ao galho à frente onde estava Hiei, senta-se no mesmo ao lado dele- O que pretende fazer no futuro?

-Eu faço meu futuro criando meu presente... não faço planos!

-Você era cheio deles...

-Não pretendo mais alcançá-los. Tenho deveres a cumprir.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E em revê-lo também.

Novamente, Hiei permanece calado de olho na irmã. Gostava de observá-la, de ver como eram diferentes em tudo. Ele tão frio, de poucas palavras, rude e ela tão meiga, sensível e dócil. Fisicamente só tinham os olhos de um vermelho intenso, era sua única semelhança.

Yukina era a única de sua raça, Koorime, por quem Hiei sente algum afeto. Qualquer Koorime que não seja Yukina, para ele merece a morte.

_Será que essa raça ainda existe?_

* * *

**Nhaaa... um iniciozinho bobo eu sei, pra primeira fic é td bobo msm... quem quiser deixar reviews também pode dar sugestões, me sinto uma iniciante idiota x.x**

**Kanon: ainda insisto... **

**Chega Kan... ja disse que invasão de categoria não... isso não é Crossover ú.u**

**Hiei: ¬_¬'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ale-ann: **_Brigada por ter gostado da minha fic! *pessoa muito happy* E desculpe pela sinopse eu nunca fui boa com elas XD está corrigida, não foi lerdeza sua eu tb fikei cafusa '-' Eu sou du mal mermu especialmente quando resolvo fazer os personagens (originais ou não) sofrerem um bocado XD Brigada! Bjos_

* * *

Não era fácil ser o que ele tinha se tornado. Deixou de lado uma vida agitada e cheia de emoções para...

Ser Patrulheiro do Makai? Bah!

Olhar Yukina era mais divertido que aquilo!

E como sentia falta de olhar pra ela, de tomar conta dela em segredo, mas não era sempre que podia sair dali. Sabia que podia contar com Yusuke e Kurama para qualquer coisa, mesmo com o sangue aprendeu a confiar neles, mas droga!... Não era a mesma coisa.

Suspirou.

Suspirou outra vez.

Suspirou pela terceira vez e olhou para os lados.

Há tempos nenhum humano aparecia por lá pra lhe dar trabalho. Menos mal.

Cochilar já não era uma opção. Estava enjoado de fazer isso todas as...

Tardes? Afinal que horas são no Makai? O tempo todo a luminosidade era a mesma e com razão dava sono. Já tinha se acostumado bastante com a luz do sol no Ningenkai e parecia-lhe confortável.

Mukuro lhe torrava a paciência. Por dentro queria lhe arrancar os dedos um por um, bem lentamente, mas sua expressão nunca mudava perante aquele ser... estranho do sexo feminino que infelizmente lhe dava ordens a torto e a direito achando que era dona dele.

Liberdade! Há quanto tempo queria não só ouvir falar disso, mas também usufruir. Talvez fosse melhor ser ladrão e assassino? Não...

Ó dúvida cruel. Já nem tinha graça mais.

_Yukina..._

_-_Hiei! Hiei!

Nada respondeu como sempre. Falar nunca foi seu forte e odiava quando insistiam em lhe chamar sem ir logo ao assunto.

-Fala...

Não desviou o olhar do nada em que se abaixado olhando pro mesmo lugar. Não achava necessário olhar aquela... mulher só pra ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer...

-Creio que esteja entediado aqui não é?

Mais uma vez nada respondeu, somente esperou que ela continuasse.

-Estive pensando e... nós próximos dias poderá fazer o quiser de sua vida. Não precisará ficar por aqui o tempo todo... Poderá ver sua irmã e...

Ao falar dela, Hiei olha Mukuro de uma vez com aquele olhar sério e repreensivo. Não gostava quando ela falava aquilo, alguém poderia ouvir e algum dedo duro poderia ir até lá contar pra ela.

-Desculpe... mas creio que tenha entendido. Quando eu precisar de você... saberá...

-Espero que demore muito...

Hiei se levantou e encarou Mukuro. Como ele não tinha por hábito agradecer simplesmente num salto, saiu de sua presença a toda velocidade, como lhe era de costume.

Mukuro sorriu, parecia saber de algo que ninguém mais sabia e sentou-se no local onde ele estava e ficou ali pensativa...

No fundo, Hiei ficou feliz com o que ouviu. Poderia passar mais tempo perto dela... sua querida irmã, a única pessoa no mundo a quem aprendera a...

Amar? Hiei não sabia se o que sentia era amor fraternal pela irmã ou apenas... enfim... não sabia o que era, mas o mais importante era poder protegê-la, poder vigiá-la mesmo que ela não o visse...

Amor... já não se tornou algo importante assim, e acreditava que youkais podiam amar... menos ele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ale-ann: **_Ah que horror! Essa coisa de net cair qdo mais se precisa dela é um inferninhu ù.ú Sim eu consertei a sinopse XD Cara eu sou um desastre nas sinopses mas fazer o que né? u.u Eu também morro de dó do Hieizudo T.T Ele merecia um final feliz =\ Mas agora eu estou aqui para salvá-lo \o_

_Hiei: ¬¬"_

_Não contavam com minha astúcia! ;D_

_Hiei: que tipo de youkai é esse? o.õ_

_Não sou youkai! Sou sua heroína \o_

_Hiei: vai ver se eu to no Makai ¬¬"_

* * *

Estava tudo tranqüilo demais. Tranquilo era apelido! Estava chato, tedioso. A única opção naquele momento era... dormir. Agora sim tinha certeza da hora que cochilava em cima de uma árvore. Bem... se alguém o deixasse cochilar.

-Se não fosse tão anti social não estaria tão entediado...

-Você de novo...

Nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para baixo, onde estava o melhor amigo, que sempre se preocupava com ele. Olhava para o céu reparando nas nuvens.

-Sinto muito incomodá-lo. Mas por que não fica mais próximo de sua irmã? Keiko a levou à casa de Kuwabara e Yusuke está lá também jogando vídeo-game.

-Video-game? O que é vídeo-game?

-Bem é... ah se você for lá você descobre!

-Ela está bem?

-Sim! E se diverte muito!

-Então não precisam de mim!

-Não mesmo... mas se quiser sair dessa vida, sabe onde seus amigos estão.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Hiei sabia que estava bem de amigos e mesmo tentando disfarçar suas razões ainda estaria sempre lá para eles também. Especialmente para ela.

Ainda olhava para o céu. Embora estivesse em um matagal cheio de árvores de todos os tamanhos ainda conseguia ver as nuvens brincando acima de si. Achou realmente interessante seus movimentos leves, precisos, lentos mas ao mesmo tempo não o permitiam acompanhar a forma que faziam. Quando dava por si já estavam prontas. Até que uma delas lhe chamou a atenção.

Sentou-se para ver melhor. Tal nuvem formava um rosto... um rosto feminino o qual ele nunca vira. Mesmo ali ele via em detalhes e logo a reconheceu.

_Hina?..._

A imagem da mulher do gelo, aquela que teve de deixá-lo, aquela a qual ele jamais chamaria de mãe. Sim ainda os odiava, mas por sua irmã decidiu não voltar lá nunca mais e não fazer nada a elas.

Virou o rosto. Por que justamente o rosto dela? Por que não conseguia sentir nada de bom, afinal sabia que ela sofria em ter que abandoná-lo. Sabia que ela não tinha culpa nenhuma nenhuma das regras daquele lugar, não tinha culpa de ser mulher do gelo. Mas ele não conseguia minar esse sentimento ruim de seu coração nem mesmo por afeição à Yukina.

Olhou novamente para cima. As nuvens já não formavam mais seu rosto. De certa forma era um alívio. Sua mãe era muito bonita, muito amável, mas não... não podia amar.

_Eu nunca conheci o amor..._

Lembrou-se então da luta contra Mukuro, quando fez a mesma observação.

_...Será que o teria conhecido se ela tivesse ficado comigo?_

Nunca havia pensado nisso. Mas de que adiantaria agora. Era tarde demais pra sentir amor seja de mãe, pai, irmão... mulher.

Riu de si mesmo e seus pensamentos. Lhe pareceu uma idéia ridícula ser amado por uma mulher, amar alguém... Era tarde demais.

Deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos. Toda sua vida passou em sua mente do nada, como um raio e levantou-se de novo como que acordando de um pesadelo.

Aquilo já estava o irritando profundamente e não fazia sentido nenhum. Suas lembranças retornaram sem dar aviso e sem que ele ao menos as desejasse!

Vendo que não adiantaria tentar mais, desceu num salto do alto da árvore e decidiu caminhar pela cidade. Estar próximo aos humanos era habitual e bem confortável. Já se sentia até como um deles! Afinal, batendo os olhos nele era o mesmo que ver um humano normal... apenas de estatura baixa. Sua faixa que cobria o terceiro olho dava um charme especial junto com sua expressão sempre séria e do tipo... "que o mundo exploda!"

Não tinha dúvidas, devia mesmo ir à casa de Kuwabara ver a irmã. De longe, a via manusear facilmente algo que eles chamavam de controle. Ela até mordia a línguatentando fazer o bonequinho da tela se mexer sem errar. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo mesmo.

Observando a alegria dos amigos chegou a pensar em si mesmo novamente.

_As únicas vezes que ri assim era quando eu... enfrentava meus inimigos. É só isso que me diverte? Vencer? Torturar? Só consigo rir com a derrota dos outros? Raramente tive a oportunidade de rir, talvez do Yusuke algumas vezes mas... o que é isso que eles sentem que parece ser tão... bom?_

Ele se sentia sozinho. Mas sabia que só estava sozinho porque escolhia estar e ninguém mais era culpado disso! Acreditava que devia ser assim, acreditava que nunca compartilharia daquilo com naturalidade ou mesmo que se sentiria bem numa situação divertida como a deles.

* * *

**Bem, bem, bem... depois de muita encheção de linguiça com os pensamentos e sentimentos do Hiei, a partir do proximo capitulo a vida dele começa a... chacoalhar *-* Prepare-te espetadinho! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**S: **_Bom eu vou continuar sim, eu continuaria mesmo sem review mas... quem é vasuncê? xD Brigada! ^^_

**Ale-ann: **_ashuahsuahsuahsuah eu nunca vi tanto apelido junto pro coitado xD Filósofo, idoso, anão de jardim... XD Amei =P Mas bem... ação ação... eu não sei escrever fic de ação =\ Ação tipo uma lutinha básica ù.ú Fazer o que neah... Sou da paz _

**-x-x-x-x-**

Que trocinho mais chato e cansativo! Até pra ele era insuportável ficar olhando alguém se divertir apertando botões e vendo um bonequinho mexer, morrer, voltar e fazer tudo de novo na tela. Brincadeira mais idiota essa dos humanos. Pior era lembrar que ali dentro não havia apenas humanos.

_O que deu no Kurama pra brincar com isso?_

Já que Yukina estava bem até demais, não era necessário que ele ficasse ali, nem tinha paciência pra tanto. Resolveu andar e andou sem pressa, costumeiramente com as mãos nos bolsos. Ver os humanos era mais divertido, eles estavam sempre com pressa inventando algo pra fazer, seja trabalho, escola, socializando-se, falando ao celular, fazendo compras. O dia a dia dos humanos era cheio, mas Hiei achava inútil e muito curioso.

Mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era ver que alguns humanos eram diferentes dos outros, eram mais humanos que outros. Ver a caridade, o amor e a solidariedade que existia entre alguns mantinha-o fixo nessas atitudes e sempre que via tais atos chegava a mesma conclusão...

_Se eu tive uma chance, os humanos também devem ter..._

-Com licença?

Para sua surpresa, que não foi pequena, uma voz suave, baixa e tímida chamava atrás de si. Virou-se. Não apenas virou-se, mas virou-se e muito ficou espantado.

_Não... não é possível! Ela parece ser uma... O que ela faz aqui?_

Seus olhos assustaram a jovem, pois se tornaram raivosos e ainda mais vermelhos que o normal. Levou a mão discretamente à sua katana pronto para desferir-lhe o golpe de misericórdia sem razão alguma.

-Desculpe incomodá-lo. Meu nome é Shinju... eu pude sentir, percebi que não era humano então achei que poderia me ajudar...

-Pra que quer minha ajuda? Como veio parar aqui?

-Bom é que... na verdade eu saí de casa porque fiquei sozinha por lá... e eu preciso muito encontrar uma pessoa, e acho que você como youkai pode me ajudar.

-Procura um youkai?

-Sim... Yukina... conhece?

Ah mas é claro que sim! Mas como Hiei poderia responder alguma coisa tendo ficado tão surpreso? Só de olhar pra essa menina já pôde saber de onde vinha e agora que soube que ela procura Yukina só teve certeza!

-Você... é mulher do gelo, não é?

-Sim. Você nos conhece? Quem é você?

-Não é da sua conta menina...

Shinju se sentiu até ofendida com a grosseria. Mas esperta como é, percebeu que ele fugia do assunto.

-Não vai me levar até Yukina?

-Não conheço Yukina!

-Fale olhando para mim, então!

Ignorou-a e a deixou falando sozinha. Desaforo! Ta certo que ela é da altura dele, era diferente de qualquer outra Koorime em muitas coisas visíveis. Inclusive... era muito mais bela. Insistiu. Correu até Hiei e tocou-lhe o ombro resultando em uma reação mais que imediata na qual ele levantou o braço retirando a mão dela de seu ombro e acabou acertando-a, fazendo-a cair ao chão!

-Grosseiro! Não sabe como tratar uma dama?

Ele apenas a fitou. Não queria nunca que aquela jovem encontrasse sua irmã, então ao virar-se seguiu caminho oposto ao que Yukina estava sabendo que Shinju nao desistiria tão cedo. Logo de cara percebeu que ela poderia ser tão chata quanto um humano-extremamente-sentimental-que-faz-questão-de-mostrar-ao-mundo o quanto ele é fashion chorando.

Caminhando não notara que o tombo ela se feriu, pouca coisa, mas feriu. Por pouco ela não torce o pé e se o fizesse os ouvidos de Hiei precisariam ser muito resistentes a xingos de alguém que já estava estressada so de ter saído de seu lar e encontrado um ser sem noção e com menos educação ainda pra lhe ajudar com uma simples informação.

Hiei estranhou ela não ter seguido seus passos imediatamente e parou.

Parece que sua consciência deu uma leve cutucada. Isso era uma clara evidência de que estava sofrendo mudanças.

Voltou meio contrariado consigo mesmo, não acreditando no que estava disposto a fazer naquele momento em especial para uma Koorime.

Diante dela, a cena mais surpreendente na opinião dele próprio. Estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse. Ela ficara no chão desanimada. Ela não era bem isso que Hiei imaginou. Permaneceu sério com a mão esticada para ela.

-Se não quer ajuda é so dizer que vou embora!

Suspirou. Shinju mal chegara no Ningenkai e ja tinha problemas com um... youkai. Muito metidinho a besta por sinal. Bom, talvez nem tanto, foi até... gentil em lhe ajudar.

Gentil... adjetivo que não combinava muito com Hiei. Mas o que o impedia de aprender a ser gentil, educado e etc?...

Se ele pediu desculpas por derrubá-la? Não, não. Ele ainda não chegou nessa fase de aprendizado. Aos poucos ele chega lá.

Ela o encarou. Decidiu não discutir mais, ao menos tentaria se ele colaborasse. Segurou sua mão quente e forte e foi puxada por ele, erguendo-se.

Hiei a olhou nos olhos. Sua beleza era diferente de tudo que já viu. Nunca elogiou ninguém e nem estava disposto a fazê-lo. Provavelmente essa fase chega junto com o pedir "desculpas" e o "obrigado". Seus olhos eram de um azul claro chamativos e seu cabelo tinha a mesma cor, sendo ondulados e bem compridos, moldando seu rosto deixando-o mais delicado e belo, caindo perfeitamente. Seu olhar não era de uma menina inocente e ingênua como os de Yukina. Era convidativo e muito atraente. Olhando para eles Hiei sentiu algo diferente. Sentia que estava sendo puxado por algo abaixo de seus pés, seu peito esquentava e o coração batia mais acelerado. Ela podia devorá-lo com os olhos.

Devolveu o olhar. Na sua humilde opinião, os olhos vermelhos e rudes de Hiei eram misteriosos. Franziu as sobrancelhas como quem tentasse ler o que os olhos dele transmitiam mas era impossível. Por um instante quis tocar seu rosto, mas segurou-se. Ele devia guardar muita coisa bem secretamente em seu coração e guardava tão perfeitamente que seus olhos eram como portas trancadas a sete chaves e cadeados. Olhar para aqueles olhos era mergulhar no nada e ainda se perder numa eterna dúvida. Entreabriu os lábios como quem queria dizer algo. Mas estava vidrada em seu rosto, em seus olhos. Sentiu-se leve e frágil como nunca antes.

Hiei sentiu suas reações internas piorarem ao olhar meio "sem querer" para seus lábios e imediatamente desviou o olhar. Sem nada dizer, virou-se e voltou a andar normalmente, deixando-a para trás. Não sabia o que era aquela sensação, e preferiu ignorá-la dali em diante.

Shinju ficou observando aquele ser caminhar a ermo praticamente, pois não ia a lugar algum. Depois do que acabara de acontecer, sentiu que devia deixá-lo em paz e fazer sua busca sozinha...

_Que criatura estranha... De olhos ameaçadores... e atraentes. O que tem por trás deles? Quem é esse misterioso youkai?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sombria: **_Carma! Não vos afobeis... tem Hiei pra todo mundo xD~ Obrigada mesmo por ler e gostar =D~ E obrigada também por se identificar com um nick! Pra ser sincera eu quase não li fics de Yuyu Hakusho e o pouco que vi realmente só tinha Kurama. Hiei também merece espaço oras xD Mas não fique com minha demora, a unica coisa que me levaria a parar é a falta de criatividade xD Demoro mais por causa de outras 7 fics que estou escrevendo, não de yyh! Bjos ^^_

**Ale-ann: **_É você foi cruel com os apelidos mas eu me diverti muito xD Eu mesma nem sei dizer se Hiei passa a agir mais, mas eu gostaria de ter o dom de ao menos deixar ele piradinho xD Quanto a Shinju ela eh diferenciada mesmo. Aos poucos vamos conhecendo ela melhor e vou usá-la para acabar com o Hiei ja que ele não aceitou minha ajuda como sua heroína astuta o/_

_Hiei: Bah ¬¬"_

_Você é um lesma! xD_

_Hiei: ò.ó_

_Foi a Ale-ann que disse xD_

_Hiei: baka u.ú_

**-x-x-x-x-**

Hiei não perdia por esperar. Shinju é muito mais esperta e moleca do que ele podia imaginar. Parecia ter o misterioso dom de saber quando uma pessoa era sincera e sentiu que ele não foi quanto à Yukina.

Mordeu a lingua e andava pé ante pé atrás do sujeito sem educação, turrão, grosseiro e... tá ele foi gentil pelo menos um pouquinho assim...

Seguiu Hiei por todos os cantos e ele não notou. Pelo menos ela tinha certeza absoluta que não!

Doce ilusão.

Hiei havia percebido e ao invés de apenas usar sua velocidade para desviar e escapar daquela menina que pior do que ser koorime, era chata, insistente, infantil e enjoada, segundo a opinião dele com base no pouco que observou.

Resolveu ser um pouco... 'malvado'. Aprendeu que os humanos gostavam de sacanear o seu próximo, não importando quão próximo seja, e depois dizer que é uma simples brincadeira. Por que ele não poderia fazer o mesmo? Hein?

Hiei andou, passeou, enrolou pela cidade toda e a pobre tinha dor nos pés e calos de tanto segui-lo de maneira teimosa. Acreditava que cedo ou tarde ele chegaria até Yukina.

Doce ilusão parte II

Já estava ficando raivosa e até mancava! Não conseguia pisar com todo o seu pé no chão. Ora andava na ponta dos pés, ora com calcanhar e até com eles virados meio de lado. No fundo Hiei achou divertida a sacanagem que aprontou.

-Ei! Ta bom, você venceu! Pode parar!

Hiei virou-se sério como se não soubesse do que ela falava e ao vê-la andar com dificuldade não pôde se conter. Caiu na gargalhada como há muito não fazia. Shinju parou diante dele com uma das mãos na cintura olhando-o séria.

-Ok, pode rir, eu fui idiota! Mas ainda sei que você mentiu sobre Yukina e fez tudo isso pra não me levar até ela!

Hiei aos poucos consegue se acalmar, mas ainda manteve um odioso sorriso sarcástico voltado para ela. Sorriso este que não durou muito quando seus olhos encontraram novamente os dela. Aquilo outra vez.

Mas que sensação mais infernal era essa? Infernal no sentido de ser desconhecida, por lhe torturar e por não saber lidar com ela! Novamente o chão escapou-lhe dos pés. Sentiu um frio na barriga e um arrepio na espinha. Será que seus olhos continham algum tipo de poder que o prendia ali e o paralisava? Eram lindos, atraentes mas também traiçoeiros por fazerem ele ficar daquela forma, tão imóvel e inútil.

Dessa vez era mais forte que da primeira. Hiei sentiu que o que sentia poderia induzi-lo a agir de alguma forma para com ela.

Mas... agir como?

Por um momento percebeu que ela fechou os olhos. Achou que aquilo poderia ser um alívio, mas não. Entendeu que não eram seus belos olhos que o paralisavam, era seu corpo inteiro. Seus ouvidos literais nada podiam ouvir naquela hora, mas dentro de si escutava os lábios dela clamarem para ser tocados, sua cintura chamando pra que fosse envolvida e a principio era espantoso para ele. Ela era inteiramente bela e tinha o poder enfraquecê-lo,mas ele não sabia como.

Talvez demore para que ele descubra que o nome disso é... atração. E das bem poderosas! Mas a grande questão não era o significado daquilo e sim o por que.

-Alow! Acorda homem! To falando com você!

De repente seus sentidos voltaram e começou a escutar a voz da menina lhe chamar. Apesar de ter acordado, aqueles sentimentos ainda estavam ali lhe torturando. Ele se segurava para não fazer qualquer coisa, pois não sabia o que poderia ser feito com uma sensação tão forte dominando seu corpo e seus sentidos.

Ficou sem jeito de olhar para ela de novo. Tentou virar-se para ir embora, mas ela lhe segurou o braço para sua surpresa.

-Por favor, não me ignore! Eu sei que tem ligação com Yukina e eu preciso vê-la.

-Po que quer tanto isso?

-Ela é minha melhor amiga e prometemos uma à outra que nos veríamos outra vez. Por favor. Não pode me impedir de cumprir essa promessa! Saí do meu lugar apenas para isso!

-Perdeu seu tempo...

-Não! Jamais! Eu quero estar ao lado dela e protegê-la também!

-Você? Proteger Yukina?

-Sim. Sei que não tanto a fazer e não tenho a habilidade e o poder que você provavelmente tem... mas quero fazer o meu melhor por ela! E tenho certeza que você deseja o mesmo!

-Como vou saber se diz a verdade?

-Somente me deixando vê-la! Não me importo que seja sob seus olhares, mas eu quero ver minha amiga!

Hiei suspirou. Abaixou a cabeça e pensou. Talvez não fosse algo tão ruim assim. Além do mais, queria entender o que sente quando está com essa moça.

-Está bem. Você venceu desta vez. Eu tanto a conheço como sei onde ela está. Estarei vigiando vocês. Mas não vamos agora.

-Não? Por que?

-Não creio que consiga chegar até lá cansada como está. Deve descansar.

Shinju se surpreendeu. Apesar de tudo, Hiei se importou com ela uma segunda vez. Aquilo era realmente estranho até para ela que acabara de conhecê-lo.

-Você não está me enrolando né?

-Se você acha que pode fazer isso no estado em que está, podemos ir agora.

-Não! Eu realmente não aguento mais ir e vir. Estou cansada e preciso dormir um pouco. Onde posso dormir?

-Bom... eu costumo dormir nos galhos das árvores...

-Ai! Isso deve ser desconfortável... Eu fico debaixo de uma então.

-Você que sabe...

Hiei subiu e a deixou lá embaixo. Apenas essa pouca distância não era suficiente para aliviá-lo do que sentiu. Shinju deitou-se no chão encolhida, e seu cansaço era tanto que apagou na mesma hora.

Olhando para baixo, Hiei a fitou pensativo. Realmente não era confortável para ela mas nada podia fazer a não ser...

Desceu e abaixou-se ao lado dela. Retirou o sobretudo que lhe cobria e colocou sobre ela para protegê-la do sereno. Pôde ver o quanto isso melhorou o sono dela.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sombria:** _De nada ^^ Desculpe pela demora dessa vez x.x_

**Ale-ann**: _NÃO! O.õ Hiei chamou a mim de baka! XD Mergulhador de Áquario foi a melhor de todas XD Hiei tem muito que aprender com os humanos oras... além do mais... ele muito mais em comum com os humanos do que imagina o.Õ_

_Hiei: eu sei o que são hormônios u.ú só não sabia que eles faziam essas coisas u.u_

_Ia ser mesmo interessante Yusuke falando merda pro Hiei, pior eh se colocar em prática!_

_Hiei: ¬_¬"_

**Paula**: _Eiii leiteira nova obaaa!_

_Hiei: Leitora u.u_

_Eu quero que seja leiteira! Qual o pobrema?_

_Hiei: nenhum -_-_

_Sim sim, o título-tema da fic é música do Bon Jovi que amo demais *o*~ A Shinju é lindinha sim =D E veio balançar coração do Jaganshi! E claro que vou continuar. Pretendo não desistir jamais, pois sou brasileira e... bom você sabe u.u_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Acordou cedo. Na verdade preferia dormir de dia e vasculhar os mundos pela noite. Mas desde que se uniu a Yusuke seus hábitos mudaram um pouco. E como já levantava bem cedo, antes mesmo de amanhecer, resolveu treinar o corpo, a mente e as habilidades com a katana.

Fez das grandes árvores seus inimigos e seu ki era muito elevado, tal como nunca pudera alcançar. Era cada vez mais poderoso, e sua força física e resistência não ficavam atrás. Tudo isso lhe permitia ter mais agilidade e ainda mais velocidade. Estava cada vez mais satisfeito com seu desempenho.

O Jagan? Bem obrigado. Talvez melhor do que pensamos!

Em um determinado momento a força que tinha nos braços permitiu que Hiei atingisse uma árvore cortando-a e derrubando-a. Sua katana contribuiu estando em perfeitas condições.

O grande problema foi que o tronco caiu onde não devia: bem perto da koorime que ainda dormia em seu sono leve, bem gostoso debaixo do sobretudo de Hiei.

A menina acordou muito assustada, gritando e olhando para os lados sem entender o que acontecia. Foi quando viu Hiei se aproximar e pegando seu sobretudo o vestiu.

-Já era tempo!

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu estrava treinando e derrubei aquele tronco!

Shinju olhou mais assustada ainda, mas logo suspirou tentando se acalmar.

-Você é maluco? Quer me matar do coração? Seu... seu... metido a besta!

-Vamos...

-Pra onde?

-Não quer ver Yukina?

-Ah! Claro que quero! Mas podia me deixar terminar de acordar pôxa!

Hiei, já acostumado a não dar respostas que considerava inúteis, nem deu ouvidos à menina, embora a cada passo dado ele virava os olhos como que querendo olhar pra trás, tentando perceber se ela o acompanhava de perto.

-Ei! Ta muito longe?

-Estamos do outro lado da cidade.

-Droga, nesse ritmo vamos demorar! E meus pés não se recuperaram ainda! Dóem!

-Vai ficar reclamando?

-E você não ajudar em nada, Jaganshi Hiei?

Ele parou. Dessa vez ele ficou assustado. Como ela poderia saber sobre ele tão bem?

-Do que me chamou?

Ela caminhou até ele e parou na sua frente. Aquilo de novo não. Hiei começou a imaginar que seu corpo queria ficar alheio à mente. Calor e transpiração. Uma menina linda e forte diante de si que atraía cada milímetro de seu corpo.

-Sei quem você é. A princípio eu tinha minhas duvidas mas... não há mais como esconder. Você é o irmão de Yukina, não é?

Hiei conseguiu a força vinda sabe lá de onde para virar-se de costas para ela tendo o coração acelerado já por duas razões. Não era pra ninguém saber além de seus amigos. Como ela conseguiu essa informação?

-Eu sei que é você Hiei. Faz todo sentido. Inclusive... seus olhos são iguais aos dela.

-Muito observadora você, não? Como sabe do meu parentesco com Yukina?

-Todas no País do Gelo conhecem sua história! Sei que Hina precisou...

Pensou antes de terminar. Imaginou que aquilo poderia feri-lo de alguma forma e preferiu não o fazer.

-Então... Yukina sabe...

-Não! Hina mesma nunca quis que ela soubesse pra que não sofresse nem pensasse mal da mãe... Nem queria que ela se sentisse discriminada pelo que Hina fez. Eu sempre soube sobre você... e se tornou ainda mais falado depois do Torneio das Trevas. Além do mais, imaginei que fosse você pela faixa na testa...

-Qualquer um pode usar uma faixa.

-Era só juntas as peças, Hiei. Conhece Yukina... se reparar bem alguma semelhança vocês têm nem que seja somente os olhos, quis protegê-la de mim... Você não é o youkai ruim de quem eu ouvia falar... apesar de sua postura um tanto arrogante você é bom. E é o único no Meikai ou em qualquer outro lugar capaz de ter o controle do Jagan! Ninguém mais consegue o que você faz e suas batalhas tem sido faladas e comentadas... não somente sua evolução mas também sua mudança de comportamento...

-Você sabe demais, menina!

-E nunca espalhei pra ninguém! Hiei por favor! Da minha boca nunca vai sair nada sobre você pra Yukina! Nunca saiu em respeito a Hina.

-Respeito à Hina?

-Sim. Eu respeito sua mãe. Sou uma koorime como ela mas... eu não concordo absolutamente com as regras. Acho que qualquer mulher do gelo deveria viver aquilo que tem direito e acho que você nasceu porque Hina foi atrás disso. Eu só discordo de uma coisa.

Hiei olhou curioso para a jovem koorime. Não imaginava ouvir aquilo de alguém como ela.

-Hina deveria ter procurado maneiras de ficar com você. Ela não devia tê-lo abandonado.

-E se fosse você no lugar dela?

-Não sei... mas sem meu filho homem eu não ficaria! Mas apesar disso, Hina sofreu demais sem você, Hiei!

Era estranho e dificil de engolir. Hiei nunca imaginou que algumas das proprias koorimes pensariam como ela... menos ainda que sua propria mãe que o abandonou, até mesmo poderia tê-lo matado, sentiria aquilo por causa dele. Seu coração ficou balançado e perturbado com o que ouvira. Odiou tanto aquela raça que lhe deu à luz, quis tanto exterminá-las com excessão de sua irmã.

Mas o que realmente o surpreendeu foi perceber que Shinju via algo de bom nele. Kurama e Yusuke reconheceram as mudanças de Hiei mas ouvir de outras pessoas era incomum. Sua mente parecia girar. Ficou confuso com seus proprios sentimentos, talvez estivesse emocionado mas não sabia expressar.

Pra sua surpresa aumanetar, bem como sua tensão, percebeu a aproximação de Shinju e que ela parou diante de si, levantando sua cabeça num gesto dócil e carinhoso e o fez olhar em seus olhos outra vez. O sorriso dela por fim apareceu, e era tão sincero, tão amistoso e belo que o acalmava. Sentiu as mãos dela por trás de sua cabeça querendo retirar sua faixa.

-Não! Não mexa nisso!

Afastou perturbado no intimo impedindo que ela lhe retirasse a faixa.

-Eu queria ver o terceiro olho. O famoso Jagan.

-Mas não pode! Pode ser... perigoso.

-Se você sabe controla-lo talvez não seja...

-Temos que chegar a Yukina. Se demorar demais eu desisto de levar você!

-Está bem, ranzinza!

Passou por ele mostrando a lingua num gesto infantil. Encantado. Até então era a melhor palavra para descrever Hiei, o youkai do fogo, das chamas mortais, do dragão negro, anteriormente tão cruel. Respirou fundo e seguiu caminho, intrigado com tudo o que ouviu daquela moça tão... doce.

* * *

**Amores meus! Desculpem a demora... dessa vez eu realmente demorei i.i**

**Andei distraída com outras coisas, mas podem ficar esperando que não vou desistir ;D**

**Beijos...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sombria:** _Aii fala assim não! I.I Ta me dando crise de falta de criatividade mas eh algo momentâneo! Eu vou continuar a fic ^^ _

**Ale-ann**: _Err... responde essa youkai u.u_

_Hiei: eu não sabia porque nunca tinha passado por isso u.u Nunca senti isso na vida *vira a cara parecendo emburrado mas levemente corado*_

_Você também demora? Ai que alívio! Hiei o que acha de treinar no quarto dela?_

_Hiei: Se ela sobreviver às minhas chamas negras... u.u_

_ahusahushaushau Eh ainda bem que Shinju eh diferente da maioria das koorimes xD Eu já amo essa menina!_

_Hiei: claro, eh criação sua ¬¬_

_Larga de ser enjoado ù.ú_

**Taty S. G**: _Eiii leiteira nova obaaa!_

_Hiei: Isso de novo?_

_Fico feliz ué! E querida, se estava com saudades do Hiei, aproveite pq ainda tem Hiei à beça... mesmo com esse tamanho o.o_

_Hiei: ¬¬"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Por quê? Por que ele não quis me mostrar o Jagan? Por que ele se isola assim? Afinal ele é..._

Antes que pudesse concluir seus pensamentos, Shinju cora ao pensar nas próprias opiniões sobre o youkai do fogo. Agradeceu aos céus por ele ainda estar atrás de si e não poder ver seu rosto queimando de vergonha. Mas ela não se deu conta de que havia parado assim que a última palavra de seus pensamentos, o adjetivo que daria a ele apareceu em sua mente, e Hiei passou por ela tranquilamente, como sempre com as mãos nos bolsos.

Nem ele prestou muita atenção e nem viu que ela ainda estava parada. Andou alguns bons longos passos até sentir a falta da menina que começara a andar bem devagar atrás dele.

-Shinju?

Ela nem respondeu nem olhou na direção dele. Na verdade, ouvindo-o chamar mais parecia ter feito que ela tentasse esconder ainda mais o rosto. Surgiu aquela super gota na cabeça de Hiei, pois ele não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo. Ele se viu na obrigação de retornar. E como odiava se sentir obrigado a qualquer coisa. Parou diante da menina e levou a mão em seu ombro e tentou abaixar a cabeça um pouco para olhá-la.

-Shinju. Algum problema?

Todos! Afinal o objeto de seus mais recentes pensamentos e a razão de sua parada repentina estava ali diante de si. Sentia-se nua, era como ele estivesse pra ler seus pensamentos. Mas não, tinha que se lembrar que este youkai não lia pensamentos... ainda. Era só o que faltava. Shinju respondeu negativamente com a cabeça, sem olhar Hiei que a soltou e voltou-se para o rumo onde andava.

-Se quiser encontrar Yukina é melhor andar logo. A cidade é imensa e vamos andar muito para atravessar!

Shinju voltou a si quando ouviu Hiei. Correu atrás dele e puxou pelo ombro.

-O que foi que você disse?

-Que vamos levar tempo para atravessar Tóquio.

-E você fala isso na maior naturalidade? Você é veloz poderíamos chegar mais rápido!

Hiei milagrosamente soltou uma risada diante das palavras da menina.

-O que foi agora?

-Você acha mesmo que eu me gastar carregando você?

-Ta me chamando de gorda?

Hiei voltou a andar ignorando Shinju que esbravejava contra Hiei logo atrás. Curiosamente havia um cínico sorriso nos lábios do youkai do fogo, talvez por ter tido a satisfação de deixar a menina chata esbravejando atrás de si. Menina chata... que superficial! Shinju no fundo não era uma menina chata e ele sabia disso.

Desde que Shinju se revelou como alguém contra as regras absurdas do País do Gelo e como grande amiga de Yukina, Hiei simpatizou-se com ela. Lógico que ele não deixaria que ela soubesse disso, o orgulho é maior do que qualquer coisa mas... como poderia disfarçar aquelas sensações estranhas em seu corpo quando olhava nos olhos profundamente azuis da menina? Eram de um azul piscina que dava vontade de mergulhar e...

Outra vez isso... Preferia não se concentrar na face da menina, mas logo lembrava de seu jeitinho diferente e cativante, cheio de coragem e determinação. Reclamona e briguenta... Divertida...

-Hiei! Não me deixe para trás!

-Está ficando porque quer!

-Não seja grosseiro! Pôxa... eu não consigo andar pela cidade toda de uma vez só! Não tenho o seu pique, nem sua força! Além disso estou com fome!

-Eu não tenho nada pra comer!

-Nem... dinheiro?

Shinju corou ao falar em dinheiro. Não gostava de ficar pedindo coisas.

-Não, nem dinheiro.

-E agora? Se eu cair no meio do caminho vou reclamar no Makai que você não cuida de mim!

-E o que eles tem a ver com isso?

-Ah sei lá só quero apelar!

Hiei olhou em volta e percebeu que havia várias árvores frutíferas na região. Hábilmente, usando sua velocidade, fez o favor de pegar frutas para Shinju e acabou pegando para si também. Entregou a ela e ambos se sentaram no chão mesmo, lado a lado. Hiei não ficou incomodado com isso, mesmo quando ela ficou bem proxima dele. Na verdade, ele ficou tímido e não podia esconder como Shinju seu rosto vermelho. Tentou agir naturalmente. Aquilo que imaginou nunca acontecer consigo estava cada vez mais agradável.


	8. Chapter 8

**Taty S.G: **_Ai flor brigada! To tentando continuar xD_

_Onde será que foi o resto do povo hein? xD_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Comeu tão rápido que nem sabia saborear o fruto. Comia simplesmente pra matar a fome, não experimentava o prazer que o ato de comer pode proporcionar. Shinju olhou Hiei pasma, tendo a face lambuzada do fruto que saboreava como se fosse o primeiro e último!

-O que é?

-Tem gosto de quê?

-O quê?

-A fruta. Tem gosto de quê?

-Oras. Que pergunta idiota!

-Responda Hiei!

-Ela tem o gosto dela mesma oras!

-Hiei... como você define a palavra prazer?

-Não gosto que me encham de perguntas sem sentido!

-Não é sem sentido, youkai! Você sabe bem porque faço essas perguntas...

-O prazer é algo inútil. Não preciso disso pra viver!

-Que conceito mais negativo você tem sobre a vida! O prazer em todos os sentidos é essencial à vida e a saúde! Tudo o que transmite bem estar e satisfação é prazer e você precisa disso também.

-Bobagem!

-Quantas vezes já experimentou essa sensação?

Hiei apenas olhou para o lado descrente, em silêncio. Nunca deu valor às coisas boas que teve a oportunidade de aproveitar. Voltando-se para Shinju, lembrou-se das sensações estranhas que tinha ao olhar para ela de modo fixo, aquilo dava realmente uma sensação de prazer inigualável! Mas fixou sua mente em outra coisa.

-Quando venço meus inimigos e os vejos estatelados no chão, sem vida, me sinto satisfeito e feliz. Creio que seja o prazer que você fala!

-Não Hiei! Eu falo de coisas boas. Sei que você pouco experimentou o que há de bom na vida. Sei que nunca conheceu o amor da familia, ou de sua irmã... a pobre que nem sabe de nada... Mas nunca é tarde Hiei... nunca é tarde pra aprender que o verdadeiro prazer está em ceder, em fazer o bem pelos outros, em dar prazer a outros. De certa forma você tem uma ideia de como isso funciona...

-Do que está falando?

-Você tem seus amigos a quem ajuda. Ajudar amigos dá prazer. Você socorre sua irmã quando ela precisa e sempre a protege, e tenho certeza que isso também lhe dá prazer... Mas precisa se aprofundar nisso e... também... existem muitas outras formas de prazer que precisa conhecer... e eu também...

Ele a encarava cada vez mais curioso à medida que ela falava. Queria lhe perguntar que outras formas eram essas mas não queria demonstrar que estava tão interessado em tal bem estar e felicidade. Na verdade, não sabia mostrar.

Para sua surpresa, Shinju age de modo rápido, repentino. Chegou-se de uma vez o rosto ao dele e encostou seus lábios frios aos lábios quentes de Hiei que apesar de surpreso não evitou o ato, antes, cedeu e até mesmo retribuiu ao carinho que ela lhe demonstrou. Sentiu a face corar, o corpo inteiro entrar em chamas e nem conseguia afastar-se dela, no fundo nem queria. Nem sequer percebeu que uma de suas mãos fora levada à cintura de Shinju, segurando-a firmemente, aos poucos juntando-a a si. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Shinju timidamente se afasta e mal consegue olhá-lo.

-Hiei! Perdão! Ai que vergonha!

Ela tinha o coração acelerado como ele. Não conseguia entender como e porque se deixou levar, ou tomou tal iniciativa. Estava tão envergonhada diante da situação que saiu em disparada na frente deixando um Hiei confuso para trás, olhando-a sem reação, tentando entender o que acontecera e refletindo no verdadeiro prazer que sentiu naquele simples beijo. Foi a sensação mais forte que já sentiu em toda sua vida, incomparável, imensurável...


End file.
